Currently, over 195 million people use mobile payment solutions to purchase goods and services. Conventional mobile payment solutions, however, are susceptible to spoofing and hacking that can result in, for example, illegal purchases and/or identity theft. In some instances, mobile devices implementing such solutions may be stolen, and the stolen devices may be used to purchase goods and services.